Orders
by purplestarling
Summary: Spoilers for Citadel DLC. While waiting for Liara to come up with a lead on the new mercs who ambushed her at the resturant, Shepard goes and checks in with Garrus. Shepard is also hiding an injury from him because she's afraid he is going to over react. Rated M for language.


Hey everyone. This is the first time I've posted anything in a really long time. This is a one-shot I did for the Citadel DLC. If you haven't played it then don't read ahead. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading. I have a few other one-shots I might be putting up sometime soon.

This takes place after Shepard gets ambushed at the restaurant and everyone is back at her apartment waiting for Liara to do her Shadow Broker thing and get them a lead on the mercs.

* * *

After talking to everyone Shepard finally made it over to Garrus. "So what was it Shepard?" Five minutes before someone started shooting at you?" She put her hands on the railing of the second floor balcony and stared out the window with him. She didn't want him to know she was hurt. She knew he would only worry and there was no use in worrying when it would be healed fully in a day or two. Plus she'd been hurt worse before. But after the whole Leviathan thing and him being upset with her for going to Omega alone, she didn't want him over reacting.

"On the other hand," he continued, "we get this cool secret hide out to hang out in, unless the bad guys look in the window." He moved over closer to her and put a hand around her waist. His hand was very close to her aching side. _Damnit_. She thought as his hand grazed it. She involuntarily winced.

"What's the matter?" he said worried as he removed himself from her side.

"Nothing," she said griping the railing tight. She tried to play it cool.

"It's not nothing. Your heart rate spiked up. Are you hurt?" he said getting close but not touching her. _Damn that fucking visor, _Shepard thought. She always forgot that damn thing read vital signs.

Shepard walked to her bedroom and Garrus followed and closed the door. But not before she heard Joker yell from downstairs, "Uh oh! Mom and Dad are fighting again!" She walked into her closet and started to check out her gear. _Maybe if I ignore him, he'll drop it, _she thought as she rummaged through her draws.

"Shepard?" he said quietly. Nope he wasn't getting the hint.

"I'm fine," she said sternly.

"Alright then," he said as he picked up one of the decorative stones that were on the floor by the bed.

"Here catch," he said throwing it above Shepard's head. She reached high to grab it and then quickly winced as she caught and then dropped it. She seethed in pain. Garrus frowned. He didn't want to hurt her.

"That was a dirty trick Vakarian," Shepard grabbed at her side. Her face was wincing. Garrus rushed over and helped her sit on the bed.

"You gave me no choice," he said a little frustrated with her. "Now let me see."

She sighed and started to un-tuck her shirt from her fatigues. "Wait a second," he was holding her hands, "I'll help you." She tried to not look uncomfortable as he helped her get her shirt off. Then he saw it, a huge purple and black bruise on her right side. "Spirits Shepard! Did you think I wasn't going to notice?!" His dual toned voice sound angry and panicked.

"It's from when I fell through the fish tank and down the side of the building. I didn't have a soft landing," she said looking down at her hand on her lap, not wanting to look at Garrus.

"Why were you trying to hide this from me," he said looking at her. She finally looked up defiantly.

"Because I didn't want you to fuss over me! I'm fine! I've had a lot worse happen to me and sometimes you are just a little too overprotective," she said as she stared him down.

"I-I'm sorry," he said a little speechless. Her eyes searched his face. She'd hurt him. She could tell.

"Garrus," she started to plea with him but then was interrupted.

"NO, I'm not sorry!" She looked back at him a little astonished.

"I know you are a living legend and all, but I'd like to keep it that way! I know you can take care of yourself, but that doesn't mean I still don't worry and hate to see you hurt!"

"Garrus," she tried to plea with him.

"Let me finish," he said squeezing her hands, "I don't know what's going to happen at the end of this war, but I'm going to do my damn best to make sure you make it out alive! There is no Vakarian without Shepard!"

"Garrus," she said for the third time.

"Yes?!" he said. His mandibles fluttered.

"Are you done?"

"Yes."

She scooted toward him and gave him a long passionate kiss. He was a bit astonished by this reaction. She pulled away and smiled, "Thank you for putting me in my place."

"I didn't mean it that way," he said putting a talon to her cheek. She grinned a bit wider.

"I know I'm your CO but I'm also your girlfriend so I get to order you around twice over," she said holding his other hand.

"I'm aware Shepard, but where are you going with this?" he said a bit confused.

"Well you're my boyfriend and that also gives you the right to order me around too. I kinda like taking orders from you actually," she smirked.

"Well," he chuckled a bit, "if it gets you this hot and bothered, I can do it on a regular basis."

"Lets not get too carried away Officer Vakarian. We are back on the clock. Remember?" she said scratching the back of his neck lightly, her fingers moving to his fringe.

"Oh, pulling rank on me now Commander Shepard," he returned and put his head against hers. "Now let me help you bandage that up properly," he said standing up.

"Yes Officer Vakarian Sir!" She couldn't help herself as she saluted him.

"All right, enough of that you smart ass," she chuckled as she passed him into the bathroom. He helped her sit up on the counter and then he found some bandages that Anderson had in the cupboards. Shepard held her hands up as he gently but quickly wrapped up her mid section. He hoped that none of her ribs were broken. Shepard didn't blush often, but when she did Garrus loved it.

"You're doing that thing again," he said leaning his hands on the counter on either side of her thighs.

"Well what can I say? Watching you take care of me gets me all hot and bothered too."

"What else do I do that gets you all hot and bothered," he asked. _Well for one that dual toned sexy voice of yours._ She thought it, but was going to give away that secret.

"The way you came to my rescue at the sky car lot was pretty damn sexy. Watching you slide over the hood of that sky car and shooting those mercs down made my heart flutter. And you gave me that fucking shit eating grin while you walked up to me. You knew you looked hot as hell doing that," her stare bore into him as she talked.

He knelt down and lightly kissed her injured side.

"Thanks," she said holding his face up to look up at her.

"WE ARE SO GOING TO CHRISTEN THIS PLACE WHEN THIS WHOLE THING IS OVER," he said coming up for a kiss.

When they finally broke apart she looked at the hot tub. "I think that place will be a good place to start," she said giving him that satisfied smirk he loved so much.

"Lets find these people and get it over with then," he said as he helped her off of the counter.

When they were walking down the stairs they heard Joker call out again. "Now that you guys are done fighting upstairs and pretending that no one could hear, can we get a pizza? Being bait makes me starved," Joker said rubbing his stomach. Sometimes Shepard wished she could smack Joker upside the head, but doing so would probably bruise his skull or something.

"I second that!" James said.

So she settled for James.

"Hey," he yelled rubbing the back of his head, "what the hell was that for?"

"Sorry, I really want to do that to Joker but I can't," she said turning back and smirking, "you're the next best thing."

Joker walked past James. "Sorry man." He really wasn't sorry at all. James just frowned and walked up to the conference table with everyone else.


End file.
